


Tori's Kissing Santa

by Doogly_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: Frisk catches Toriel kissing santa





	Tori's Kissing Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of my UT Anniversary fics

It was late in the night one Christmas Eve. The darkness outside the Dreemurr household drifted it into a serene quiet, but Frisk was still kept up by something. The human was as excited as ever, the thoughts of presents and time spent with her friends and family making her giddy. She was drifting between the realms of sleep and consciousness as the night went on, too excited to either sleep or stay up. Nothing worked, neither counting sheep nor forcing her eyes closed and hoping for the best.

As she was struggling with the battle of her consciousness, Frisk heard commotion outside her door. With nothing better to do, she got out of bed and tiptoed towards the hallway, making sure her footsteps were as quiet as they could be. Slowly she twisted the doorknob, opening the door just enough to see the entrance of Toriel’s home. She could see two figures illuminated by the christmas lights that adorned the walls and- of course- their tree.

The first figure was clearly Toriel, her short and welcoming silhouette easily identifiable even in the dark. The other figure, adorned in bright red clothes which were muddied by the dim, yet colorfully-lit room, as well as a cap with a puffball at the end, was Santa… or, at least, Asgore wearing his old costume from long before the monsters had returned to the surface. His large form didn’t quite fit into the antiquated outfit, but he looked properly festive, and it seemed that was all the two cared about.

She heard Asgore speak. “That’s all the monsters taken care of, a present for everyone under the tree.” The ex-king brushed some snow flakes off of his coat and his beard.

“That’s good,” Toriel said, chuckling, “I am glad that Santa is back in town.”

“It feels so great to be back,” Asgore laughed in return, reaching into his sack, “But there is one more monster that needs a gift.” He pulled out a small box that was carefully wrapped.

Toriel smiled, covering her mouth with one hand as she took the box with another. “Oh, Gorey, you shouldn’t have.”

“I know,” he beamed, grinning back at her sweetly. “Go ahead, you’re allowed to open one present on Christmas Eve.”

She peeled open the packaging, and lifted the top off of the top. She smiled even further when she lifted up the ornate necklace, the metal curling into a small delta rune.

“I know you’ve loved that little symbol ever since you first came up with it way back when, so I thought why not get you something that had to do with it.”

Toriel giggled happily as she set down her gift on a table, hugging Asgore when she got her hands free. “Thank you, dear. It’s beautiful.” She looked up at him, giving him a gentle nuzzle before a quick kiss. “Now– let’s get to bed. I bet Frisk is sound asleep waiting for tomorrow to start.”


End file.
